Talk:Season 3/@comment-26516813-20160918190013/@comment-28384934-20161001020144
1) The premise of my argument is that the show is outgrowing the channel's demographic. For this show, that demo is kids 9-12. My basis was TV by the Numbers and Michael Jacobs' own statements. 3) You retorted by trying to imply that Disney also aims the channel at teens by citing dramas as examples--which is true. Disney does have shows aimed at teens--mostly their dramas. 4) But GMW is not a drama but a comedy, so your examples are irrelevant. It is not one of those shows that is meant to attract teens. I really hope you can grasp the significance of the difference. It's like saying that you expect a show like Dora the Explorer to remain relevant to 13 years olds because iCarly is on the same network. It's irrelevant. They don't aim at the same audience, even if they're on the same network. 5) So you have failed to meet my arguments on all fours."On all fours" is legalese for debating upon the same legal premises. You actually have a good argument but offered poor justification. I know how to salvage it, and will tell you how later. 6) Your last statement is an argumentum ad hominem--latin for "attacking the person and not the message," but I might as well meet it. I am 33, an English teacher and also have a law degree, though my brief time as a paralegal has soured me on actually taking the bar exams--thus my shift to teaching. That's why my English is different from usual--it's not because I'm an ESL sp(eaker but because my background is in academics. And I post here in spite of my age because I started with Boy Meets World and I watch this show to de-stress after work. Also, that's why I hammered on your faulty analogy--if this were a courtroom you'd lose your case (and lose hard) since you compared apples and oranges. I know you're a smart person with a penchant for factuality--in fact you almost never make a dull point. This was not one of those times. 7) To be constructive, I think the point you meant to make was that GMW is ACTUALLY aimed at teens. You could have cited more relevant arguments like the stars mentioning that the show has a double demographic (something Rowan Blanchard and MIchael Jacobs have mentioned at ATX once), but instead you cited dramas as examples. That is not how to formally argue. It's like saying apples are delicious because oranges are also delicious. So yeah, I hope you don't get too defensive. attacking you was not the intention (and to be fair--you started it). But I really take offense with how much of a jerk you can be to the younger people here. Assuming that you really are over 70 as you claim, I apologize for any undue stress I may have caused you during your twilight years. But that will not stop me from pointing out faulty reasoning when I see it--especially if I really respect the person doing it.